sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Ouka-noir
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sonic Fan Characters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ouka the Wolf page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- IvyTheHedgehog (Talk) 22:45, January 16, 2011 I think Ouka is cute. Do you mind if Surge is one of her friends? Surge the Lion 11:29, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Or possibly Mira? Surge the Lion 10:43, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Hello, my name is red the hedgehog, i was just wondering if ouka the wolf could be an allie to the f.f.u? its the new elite teaam of freedom fighter... I'd also love to be one of her friends...Red the hedgehogRed the hedgehog 13:03, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Sure, surge can be her friend Surge the Lion 21:12, May 13, 2011 (UTC) hey can i be in your story? im asking becuase red is going to be the king of mobodoon in the future, i was thinking red and mira could have some sort of a bond...Red the hedgehog Yes that fine... thanks Red the hedgehogRed the hedgehog 04:58, May 14, 2011 (UTC) war for elementia Its great actually!! i love it! sry i didn't describe red, he's sonic twin brother, he pyrokinectic(he can control fire) has superspeed, and thats it and i already told you about him being the future king of mobodoon, right? He's pretty outgoing at times, and get really pissed of when someon close to him is hurt by an enemy.. sometimes, he cant control his rage and turns into dark red and will stop at nothing to get revenge. Oh, he's one of the leaders for the knothole freedom fighters....Red the hedgehog My prediction Acutually i have had some ideas for later chapters, i don't know if you will approve of them though. Idea 1: Red solumly swears that he will not stop untill mira's kingdom is safe, even if that means his kingdom will be destroyed. Idea 2: They both agreee to help each other and stay side by side, and throughout time they fall in love,(that one would be pretty cool to see, the veiwers wouldn't expect it :) ) Anyway like i said, they may be differnet from what you had in mind, but i really like the 2nd idea! but that only if you like it though =/...And one other thing: you don't mind if i add red to their team do you? i'll put him down as a prince and secret weapon.....Red the hedgehog 11:39, May 16, 2011 (UTC)Red the hedgehog Just so you know i edited war for elementia, i didn't think you would mind...i Didn't do the whole chapter, cuz you might wanna add something. I just put that red carried mira through the woods he started to run, he brought her to the kingdom of mobodoon, and red's mother was introduced. Warning: There is a statement that is said by Queen Aleena to red:You do remember in order to become king, you must marry a princess right? ''Red replies with this:''Yea i know, but she might already like or have someone. ''If you don't like it just erase it, it was just something i came up with =/ ''Hope you don't mindRed the hedgehog 13:27, May 16, 2011 (UTC)Red Thanks Ouka1 I think we make a good team i just got done reading chapter 2. It was fabulouse and funny(i lve a good comedy!!0 i'll probly edit it again todaty around 8:43Red the hedgehog 11:41, May 17, 2011 (UTC)Red the hedgehog Hey ouka! i just started chapter three, i hope you love what i put, it's really good(just say if you have something else in mind) Hey Ouka, im glad you like chapter 3! I'll spell check my work next time.. i kinda was excited to get your response, so i didn't really proof-read but it wont happen again..Red the hedgehog 11:35, May 18, 2011 (UTC)Red the hedgehog Hey ouka...=/ I started chpter 5 for... I just made a small chase scene,with a little dialouge. I didn't know who the mysterious oppenent was:(i thought maybe it was scar but i was unsure) I didn't do alot cuz i didn't have that much info to work with, and i feel kinda off today, hope i better tommorow... =/...Red the hedgehog Paint for Mira The Fox No worries! I haven't much planned for the weekend anyways! So atleast now I'll have something to do! <3 And thank you! It means alot to me to know someone likes one of my characters and designs! <3 SapphireDelano 03:07, May 21, 2011 (UTC)SapphireDelano Aw really thanks! <333333 SapphireDelano 03:38, May 21, 2011 (UTC)SapphireDelano Sure I'll definitely check out shade the alchemist! <3 And I'll see what I could for her picture wise! <3 And yup, I have a DA account and a youtube account~ ^^ They're baileybird on deviantart and tearsofabluebird on youtube~ <3 As you can see, I'm currently in love with birds XD Template Hey, Ouka! I was wondering when you could give me that template you use. Oh, and I also wanted to know if you wanted to help me create a page for Moonrose the Cat. Give me a shout! Moonjade98 I know, i respect that alot from her actually, a chara personality is the key in my book, =^) Anyways, I started chapter 6 in war for elementia, i think what i put is good it's very descriptive, hope you like it!! Red the hedgehog 13:19, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Probly like 2 weeks back...Red the hedgehog 00:23, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Wuaaaaggghghhh! Ouka i think im going to cry, he stole linda, Linda! It took hours to finally get her color scheme and background together, i mean have YOU LOOKED AT her? I did it myself and it's the best recolor i ever created!!!!! Anyway's i deleted his photo gallery! See how that assshole likes that...Your friend, and partner Red Red the hedgehog 11:43, June 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry I have been told I have taken one of your phot's I am deeply sorry for doing so I had no idae to be honest Hope you can forgive me. I looked at your characters by the way there good and I realize how bad I was or me to use them. So i took away my photo gallery. Deeply sorry hope were cool Gamerboy123456 15:53, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I know but I accidently took it I guess. Just A quick question though what program did you use to make that black seedrian? I have a picture of an orange one in the same pose but it looks no where near that good! Signed Gamerboy123456 16:19, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thank you very much glad this worked out. Gamerboy123456 16:59, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Ivy's page Dude/ette Thank you that looks freakin EPIC!! You rock! Gamerboy123456 18:09, June 6, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Looks sweeeeeet! You mean the pictures on Gamerboy the Spidermonkeys page? I cant see anything odd, except their all recolours (I dont have a thing agaisnt recolours). I usually cant spot odd things at first D=. Oh and since I have a chance to say this, I think all your characters are awesome =D Ivy 19:02, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey, could you possibly do a pic of surge? If so, feel free to include one of your characters ^^ Surge the Lion 23:42, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Question I saw your Surge the lion picture and I just thought I ask. Feel free to say no...but can you try to make my icon Gamerboy the spidermonkey. I know he looks akward to most fan characters but I was just wondering what he look like if you made him. Yours truly Gamerboy123456 02:12, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Surge (my character) Surge the Lion 10:37, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Yea, i kinda overeacted a bit, and yes: i accept your ofeer to do red aon speedpaint....Oh also the new story your writing is pretty awesome. I'm gonna brainstorm about it , then i might edit it...Okay? Freind/Partner: Red the hedgehog 11:32, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey, BTW i LOVE the pic you did for alisha Looks Great....! Red the hedgehog 11:41, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Thank Thank you so much Gamerboy123456 13:17, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Oh right, my Seedrian-Clops (Pretty random idea from me, as usual =D). I see youve managed to deal with it quite well. Wow your good at seeing violation at our rules (Seen on Wiki Activity). You would do great as an admin! (Im an admin) If your an admin you help to stop people breaking our rules by stealing pictures or including innapropriate stuff, it also gives you advantages. You also seem to be doing a lot and your obviously trustworthy. Would you like to be an admin? Ivy 15:41, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey Ouka... I leaving this wiki, permantly. On June 10th. My 15th Birthday, Thanks for all you've done for me! I'll Miss you Guys. Reason;I Kinda Broke the rules a couple time, so i'd rather prevent it from happening again. Red the hedgehog 17:48, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Well My new story:Hangover. Has cursing, and some sexual themes. And Have of my characters pictures are from the internet.A.K.A:Stolen!!! Red the hedgehog 17:56, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Heads up One of the wiki founders I think is going around deleting inappropreite wiki pages. Red got his Hangover story taken down today. Didn't know if you were aware but just a heads up be careful. Because I hate seeing hard work taken down! By the way I liked the Gamerboy picture and I was wondering if you could try at Rex the chao for me his page is on here he was created from knuckles just wondering if your tired don't do it. I can't take your sleep time away. Thanks for listening Gamerboy123456 18:26, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks ouka! i've decided to stay.... Sorry for putting you guys through all the trouble. Didn't realize you cared so much about(as rouge the bat would say) Lil ol me....Thanks Red the hedgehog 19:00, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Awsome Sweet thanks for doing it I appreciate it. Gamerboy123456 19:10, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Awsome I saw the picture of Rex just amazing I'm serious that is amazing I mean. He looks (BA) Thanks! You rock Gamerboy123456 19:51, June 7, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I hate it when my hands get numb to trying pouring hot water on them. Great job on my pic ^^ Surge the Lion 20:14, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I did a picture of Mira and Red and thought I should show you, cause Mira's yours =P I hope she came out alright =< I found her difficult to do Pink-peril 21:00, June 7, 2011 (UTC) HI, I showed my friend the picture of Rex he thought was neat so he was wondering if you could do his fan character Tim! I put his character on my page. Sorry for asking so much. Gamerboy123456 03:16, June 8, 2011 (UTC) My friend My friends user name is Timthe Pikmin He will send you the photo Gamerboy123456 03:45, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Tim here Sorry for the confusion nice pic Gamerboy said you made it so I was wondering if you could make my fan character. He was designed from shadow the hedgehog. If it's ok with you of course. Signed TimthePikmin 03:51, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ------> Pink peril changed you before I could =D. You are now an admin or something! Also about the speedpaints, I had an idea, a recolour collab (You call the speedpaints but I call them recolours, so its the same thing =D). That means theres a screenshot from Sonic X with 2 characters on it. One person recolours one of the characters and the other person recolours the other character. Would you like to do a recolour collab with me? Ivy 15:08, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Sup it's me again if you could ever find it in your spare time could you do my character Invader Berry he was made from knuckles this guy took me forever to make let me tell you what. If you got the spare time. Though I would do ivythehedgehog thing that sounds cool (check above this note.) If you could I would grateful Gamerboy123456 17:54, June 8, 2011 (UTC) This is one I found - I have a lot more if you dont want to use it. But if you do, which character will you recolour - Cream of amy? Ivy 19:52, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey do you think you could do a pic of mira red and alisha for me? XD Birthday!!Red the hedgehog 14:15, June 10, 2011 (UTC) I was wondering how we make alisha grow up in the story:1.Are we gonna make it like she grows up slowly in stages? Or do wanna thos ten year later things? Ouka can you fill me on the speech. I wanna know what's it about so i can edit it.Red the hedgehog 16:53, June 10, 2011 (UTC) revenge of kendra Quick question about your story is it all gonna be posted on that one page or seperate pages. Gamerboy123456 15:10, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Um I was wondering could I use your characters in my new series roomates I mean not right now be when I want to can I? Gamerboy123456 16:31, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Me again Yo dude, it's me again I was wondering if you could my character Anti-boy he was made from Sonic. Just wondering Gamerboy123456 17:52, June 10, 2011 (UTC) understood I understand you get that twilight thing going by the way what's it about? Gamerboy123456 19:06, June 10, 2011 (UTC) OMG I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT THIS RECOLOUR COLLAB D=. Mainly because I was busy with the Mobian war and drawing Chibi pictures of my Character Ghost for one of my Youtube videos (when I get a youtube account later in the year) If you mean which character ill recolour - probably Cream =D MY GOD IM LISTENING TO THE CUTEST SONG EVEEEEERRR!!1 Ivy 20:38, June 10, 2011 (UTC) I wish I could buy it on Itunes - but im not allowed D=. I listen to lots of random stuff, from foreign songs to Charlie the Unicorn =D. I dont collect sonic comics - mainly because they dont sell them at my newsagent, and I dont know if they sell them in Britian Ivy 10:44, June 11, 2011 (UTC) ? What?! which story? Plz don't be revenge of kendra!!? Red the hedgehog 12:24, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Paint program I used Gimp 2 it's a free software you can download online it works pretty nice but It takes awhile to get use to using. Gamerboy123456 19:26, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Gimp 2 You need to look on youtube for gimp 2 how to change colors you have to use that lasso looking icon on gimp it's next to the circle. Gamerboy123456 22:20, June 20, 2011 (UTC) I made this because I needed something to do I thought you I should show you since it has your character in it. (I wanted to find somebody for fiona to recolor and then I rembered your fox.) Neo Jannet Sure You can one thing I forgot she can;t die because she's a Universe Sister. ad any thing Sonic Sapphire Neo Jannet The one thing people will never know about her. Sorry Ouka-noir (I didn't make your character good.) but one thing you must know is that well I'm stupid like that=) Gamerboy123456 02:35, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about your cat but atleast your snake eyes looks BA! Gamerboy123456 13:18, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Boredom= Creativity =) Gamerboy123456 19:05, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Recolour collab - me forget )' Yeah I forgot about the recolour collab - because i was busy with other stuff. But anyway I got round to doing it. The character I made is a new one called Verity (Truth in Latin) I wih I wasnt cursed with kinda poor memory D= IvyTheHedgehog - Stupid and proud since 2000 19:00, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Well the way I used gimp 2 was in the tool bar is a symbol on the top row that looks like a lasso. If you use that you can get the picture to look like as if it was always that color. I would suggest keeping using whatever program your using now. Because that Rex's picture is really K.A. Gamerboy123456 20:14, June 30, 2011 (UTC) P.S. You think you could make Kevin the Seedrian Monkey he was made from Sonic. (If you could I will be grateful) hey partner! i haven't talked to you in awhile.Im so sry for not getting back with you...Oh and yes:i help with your story! can you help me with mine?Its called metroid an red..... Your friend,and hopefully still your partner, Red the hedgehog..,(plz forgive me)... Drawing Request. Sure, I'll draw them for you. ^.^ I'll have them to you as soon as possible. ^ ^ SoniGirl 00:16, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey um do you know where I can find a Picture of Tikal and Bokkun I need for a youtube video if you find one that would be helpful Gamerboy123456 03:04, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Oh well..By the way some wiki "contributer" deleted alot of information on people's pages. I did put all the information back thanks to the undo button. that's why most of the wiki page's are edited by me. P.S. Could I see the Picture of Nicole and Bokkun? Gamerboy123456 03:36, July 7, 2011 (UTC) =D Bokkuns Face made me crack up awsome. Do you still do Character request by the way? Gamerboy123456 04:18, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Bokkun's face made me laugh so hard! By the way do you still do character request? Sincerly Gamerboy123456 14:37, July 7, 2011 (UTC) I was wondering if you could do Belku "Bokkun's Brother." He was made from rouge "Don't ask." His attire is the same as Bokkun except he is the size of sonic and the other's and he has rouges gloves just with a red tip instead of pink. I Really liked making the Character and Remeber your Rex picture I want to see how K.A. you could do him. Gamerboy123456 20:52, July 7, 2011 (UTC) I was confused by your comment. But then I found out I was wondering if you could do Belku and I was saying that Rex's pic was awsome so I was thought how awsome you could make Belku. E.GADD OUKA!!!! You still astound me so with your work! =D Gamerboy123456 22:21, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey um when is the next part of twilight rebelion gonna be put up if you don't mind me asking? Gamerboy123456 15:56, July 10, 2011 (UTC) sup dude I was wondering can I use Alisha in the next roomates episiode? Gamerboy123456 15:04, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for answering my questions and to answer yours I believe it was the main twilight rebelion story. Sincerly Gamerboy123456 12:48, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :) Hi sorry for messaging you so much=/ I was wondering if could do one of your character making skills to make um anti-boy he was made from sonic or Gamerboy he has black pants and black gloves Just wondering Sincerly Gamerboy123456 22:47, July 18, 2011 (UTC) P.S. that little blue thing in his mouth is a snake tounge. I suck at make tounges. Once again you amaze the (I don't know.) out of me. Another Awsome picture=D Gamerboy123456 01:05, July 19, 2011 (UTC) I swear I heard that song from somewhere I think it was in a movie or something? Still it is an awsome song. P.S. Next episode of roomates is out check it out when you can. hey I was wondering (Feel very free to say no to this.) I was wondering if you could make a picture of Renaldo and Daymon in the same picture. Just thought I'd ask you. Renaldo is made from Gamerboy or Scourge and Daymon is made from charmy. 1. The Picture is god awsome you are a god at drawing 2. I'm not very what's the word.....Smart! I just put characters in for sake of story I know I should have thought about the age difference but what the heck I'm dumb. =) Gamerboy123456 18:23, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Special is the word I think? I remeber I changed her age so I could use her smart alec personality to the episodes advantage. Not to mention sayingGamerboy got his butt handed to him by a 16 year old girl (some hero.) ;). Me again your proably getting annoyed by me so I'll cut to the chase I was wondering if you could a picture of Tim for me he was made from shadow. just curious Gamerboy123456 02:09, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Alright thanks a million! Hi! This isn't really a request, more of just a quick idea. If you want to, could you do a pic of Surge and Ouka? If so, you have the total decision on what they are doing in the pic. Surge the Lion 03:41, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Great job on the picture ^_^ Surge the Lion 14:26, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Holy crap Berry looks more B.A than Rex how is that possible? Your amazing! I forgot I even asked you to make him but I'm glad you rembered THANK YOU!!!!!!!! Incredibly happy Gamerboy123456 17:58, July 23, 2011 (UTC) =D Chan-Chan looks pretty cool. I also like how he hates sly but sly likes his master I found that pretty funny. Well I think it's a cool pet it's nice to see a different pet that isn't a chao(not that there's nothing wrong with chao.) Sincerly Gamerboy I feel sorry for that guy cause I know how it feels to be ganged up on by you ;) My favorite chaoI ever had was a dark fly chao I named...Rex. But I lost him 5 times how does that happen? Actually now I want to play some sonic adventure 2 now and look at my chao:) Gamerboy Hi Ouka I was wondering if you could make M.A.X the robot he was made from Bokkun (Sorry for asking so much) Sincerly Gamerboy123456 20:43, July 24, 2011 (UTC) The Picture with Nicole,Ivy, and Gabbie is awsome and Max looks dare I type it cute. So thanks a lot you rule! EEEErrrr...No...I wasn't...maybe...it was a thought....I was thinking that......um....yes.....I'm I really that predictable ;) -Gamerboy Well me personal I'm always a fan of your work and these pics are no exception though I like Roy a little better not quite sure why I just do. Thank you for making I really like that you also gave him the three fingers detail Thank you very much! Hi was wondering if you could do a picture of Bokkun,Belku,and Tiger. Feel free to say no if you don't want to do it. - Gamerboy It's fine I mean I know what you mean to little to no pictures of rouge and Bokkun. I also realized I have been asking alot from you lately so you proably won't hear from me for awhile about request Sincerly Gamerboy Dude that's probaly my favorite one! I mean the characters look amazing and just wow!! It's better than Rex and Berry. Iknow rex was hard to top but beating your Berry pic your incredibly! You didn't have to go through all that trouble you know. Oh well the pic is beyond K.A.! -Gamerboy =D Hi I know I said I wasn't gonna ask any request for awhile I was just wonder could you make a pic of Tiger and Ivy, It's for a video of Tiger and Ivy I'll post on Tiger's page when complete. Just wondering -Gamerboy Hi sorry I forgot to thank you for the picture I was finishing the video which is now on Tiger's page if you want to see it. _Gamerboy Hey I'm going to make the roomates story which will be a chapter filled full length story and I was wondering If I could put nicole in it as a supporting character to Ivy in the story? Gamerboy awsome thanks! Also can't wait to see how the shade story turns out! -Gamerboy It was a cute video that went to heck espically at 2:40. But why did you want me to see it? 1. sure it would be nice to help you with shades story just tell me what I gotta do 2. nice to know you work for a place like that. Well I think you should put the silver demon in the story he sounds like he could be a really good supporting character as for story I'm still pondering that. sure id love too! can red and mira be in it? Red the hedgehog well dont get too exited, i was ogrounded for trying to runaway(long story) anyways i do whatever i can to help, you do reds intro and brainstorm on it, kay? P.S: i was wondering if you wanted make a page for alisha going to school? and possibly second child for mira and red? Red The silver demon is one of your characters remeber he gave shad her eye even though he did try to kill her. He is mentioned on shades page. Well I don't like suggesting my characters to other people don't know why I think it's be cause it would annoy them. But you can use any of my characters if you want. Also gin looks cool hey i hope this isnt asking to much: but could do a pic for my new charas: pria and tia? and create pages for for erin the fox(he alishs bestfriend in highschool, and later has a crush on her) mia the echidna(also alisha bff) PWEASE!!!?? P.S there all 14 and you choose what the like.... Red the hedgehog Ouka i kno u r probly busy and all, but HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN ABOUT WAR FOR ELEMENTIA??? we cant leave a badass story like that u finished A kinda sad, and ticked off:Red the hedgehog Hi I was wondering if you could do a quick pic of ivor and ivy for me so I can use it in Roomates the story. -Gamerboy What do you mean not your best the pic is amazing I wish I could be half as good at making pictures as you are. Thanks for the pic! =) Gamerboy Right now I really like shadow of the night. My favortie moment has to be figuring Snakes eyes is you know who father. Also sorry If I contridicted sly and nicoles relationship in my story I only did it for sake of story. Now I'm gonna read the next installment of twilight rebelion Gamerboy Have you read alisha's days of high school? I got alot done so far, think you could help? Whatever you come up with is fine... Red the hedgehog I read the xion breakaway and...OH MY GOD!!! Her parents burn alive her brother hanged himself :0 and she has a scar on almost ever part of her body.....That Kicks (Insert word) I mean talk about not being cuddle little sonic characters anymore. Please tell me you'll do more I mean I know you have twilight rebelion,Shadow of the night, and war of the elements. I tellin though I see an awsome story under way P.S. I agree C should come after A and B ;) Gamerboy123456 17:55, August 5, 2011 (UTC) hey I know your busy but can you do a picture Ty the spidermonkey for me. He is made from tails. Gamerboy. LOVE Xion's Breakaway!! I wish i could write material like that!! I am completly lost on alisha's story.(in my eyes: it sucks!!) Anyway grats on the story, and keep up the good work!!! The World's 2nd Fastest hedgehog: Red the hedgehog For the contest: what if we've made a chara recently, can we shbmit it? If so i'll submit my chara's crash the hedgehog(look him up on the wiki), manuel the fox(look him up) and chloe the fox( not your chloe but mine, the 'f' is lowecased) The first two arw recoulors and chloe isn't Red the hedgehog BTW, for war for elementia, i was thinking: what if draco secretly kidnaps queen aleena? And demand mira to marrying him?(i was also thinking red could get severly injured) Just spitballing though =/ I really love suspense!!! =) Red the hedgehog I already have a character made that could probably work. Look up D.E.R.E.K. on here and that's who it is. (I'm really sorry about the brightness of the picture, and i cant get a new pic cuz my camera cable isn't working) Surge the Lion 19:39, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Contest So basically we create a character, complete with a backstory and the most original wins? IvyTheHedgehog - Stupid and proud since 2000 21:54, August 6, 2011 (UTC) the contest how do people enter for the contest Hey ouka where do we post for our entries on your page or the contest page? gamerboy Contest entry Heres my entry to your contest: Cyan the Lioness. I recoloured her especially for this contest so you can tell the difference between her and amy (The screenshot was on photobucket) IvyTheHedgehog - Stupid and proud since 2000 10:54, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Here is my entry to the contest: Jafar the Martian He is a recolor of Tails I actually had fun making him. -Gamerboy Here's my Contest entry: Jake the Cat =P I'm guessing it's just a picture right? Pink-peril 20:24, August 8, 2011 (UTC) About your new rule, I have another picture I'd like to enter IvyTheHedgehog - Stupid and proud since 2000 21:07, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay thanks ^^, I might leave it at one for now unless anyone else posts more lol Can we make pages for them or should we wait until after the contest or something? =? Pink-peril 21:09, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I think your charas are pretty awesome too x3 I can't pick favourites but I like Mira, Sakura and Alisha alot =3 Oh and Chan-Chan is awesome too =D Yeah, I didn't think you would be judging pages =P I just like making more pages for my charas lol XD I'll probably do another picture tomorrow then cause It's getting late now and I'm tired =_= I don't know why i'm letting myself stay up so long XD Pink-peril 21:53, August 8, 2011 (UTC) I decided to enter another picture. This is Floatsom the sea monkey (He is made from Charmy the bee.) -Gamerboy123456 Well, I agree with what you're saying, I just wasn't sure to do at the time =/ I think it would be a good idea to talk to them about it first, and then remove them if the user doesn't do anything about it. Uh, would it be alright if you spoke to them about it? ^^; Pink-peril 11:08, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I am terribly sorry. It's just that I don't know how to add stuff like you and everybody else on this wiki. If you must, you can delete my pages. Bandicootlover59 00:11, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the idea's! I'll start as soon as I can, but it will take me a while because I'm not a very good drawler. Bandicootlover59 02:12, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Not Bad They're pretty good. Ok, I'll give it a shot. But were do you go to color them, if you don't mind me asking? Bandicootlover59 02:35, August 11, 2011 (UTC) OK Ok, thanks. I'll contact you again once I'm done. Bandicootlover59 02:51, August 11, 2011 (UTC) I DID IT! YES!!! I finally did it. I took you'r advice and made a hedgehog me! I did the bes I could with the coloring. But I think it looks great. . . for a first try. Bandicootlover59 03:43, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Man that blood looks awsome!! Also I can till it's from Amy (Mostly cause I have no life so I know most sonic x poses.) Can't wait for the rest of Xion's breakaway. Also the contest results I'm waiting for two more days the suspence is killing me ;) Gamerboy Wow Wow. That looks amazing. How did you do that? Bandicootlover59 20:10, August 11, 2011 (UTC) I didn't even know Team chaotix and Team Destrutix where rivals. It's funny though when I was a little kid Lighting actually scared me not sure why he just looked like he would kill when I turn my back. Then again I felt the same way about scourge. Oh well the story sounds really interesting. -Gamerboy I don't think I can do it. Every time I do the same thing you did, it never works out. You'r idea was great and stuff but I'm not as good as you. I think with what I was doing. Bandicootlover59 23:36, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey ouka where will the contest results be posted? -Gamerboy 1.What do you mean by change I.D. 2. I have a 3ds and trust me it is awsome!! -Gamerboy Contest prize I didnt expect to get 2nd place XD I thought I might be third, Pink-perils was more original and Gamerboy had 2 characters. But me happy about it =D Anyway Ill maker this quick - Its like 11 PM im the UK and I should be asleep, Its weird because Im 11 and would be asleep earlier, but I couldnt stop watching Japanese Sonic X. For the picture of any character - could you do Mimi? IvyTheHedgehog - Stupid and proud since 2000 22:12, August 13, 2011 (UTC) WOOT! THIRD PLACE I love it! Also the picture is awsome (as always) Third place! Thank you for the pic hope another contest come another day Have a shpadoinkle day -Gamerboy OMG THATS AWESOME =D You do rule at recolours! I like the skirt, it suits her. I think I might use it for her look in Nammi's Return, where she's older. =) Im glad I entered, and I dont care that I didnt win - I had lots of fun making Cyan's pictures. IvyTheHedgehog - Stupid and proud since 2000 16:16, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Wow, Thanks! =D I didn't think i would have got first cause all I did was a cat lol XD Anyway lol, could you do a picture of Lorna? Maybe with Jake? I'm not sure what you should do as a story though ^^; I'll have to get back to you on that one lol D= 20:32, August 14, 2011 (UTC) I think it looks great! x3 Thanks! =D Pink-peril 11:48, August 15, 2011 (UTC) I will and okay... Red the hedgehog Well thanks for reading the story and also thanks for some of the pictures you made for it. Now just to figure out what to do next? -Gamerboy123456 hey ouka I was wondering if you could do a picture of Bokkun,Gamerboy, and Ivy I know that is alot if that is the case don't do it. Don't do it if you don't want to. I'm just asking cause I need a pic of the three for a video -Gamerboy123456 Thanks the picture looks great. Thank you for your time-Gamerboy =)